


Strange Beasts

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking down a new type of monster has some unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Beasts

“Well, I guess we know why they weren’t giving us many details about these new monsters,” Zack said, patting the spot where his dick had been with an expression of horrified fascination.

“I’m not sure I would have believed them if they had told us,” Sephiroth admitted. “It is certainly an… unusual attack.” It had been an _unsettling_ attack, to suddenly find that in the middle of a fight his centre of gravity had shifted completely, and he now had two _additions_ to the front of his body to further upset his balance. The implications hadn’t quite set in until he’d killed the odd beasts, and the spell hadn’t reversed itself with their deaths. That implied it might last for awhile, and Zack was the first to realise that as well as giving, the spell had also taken away certain things.

Sephiroth wasn’t going to think too hard about that. It helped that at the moment his harness was chafing in a way it never had before, the discomfort keeping him from contemplating whether he’d just been permanently gelded by something that looked like a ball of pink fluff with too many teeth.

“It must wear off,” Zack insisted. “Otherwise they would have said something.”

“Like what? ‘The last man who went out to fight those things came back a girl?’”

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with being a girl. It’s just… I _like_ my boy-parts. I’d kinda like them back.” With those last plaintive words, Zack looked up, and his gaze caught on where Sephiroth was trying to adjust his harness to sit comfortably, given the new obstacles on his chest. “Guh.”

“What was that?”

“Damn, Seph, you have _breasts_ ,” his friend breathed, almost reverently.

“So do you,” Sephiroth snapped, feeling self-conscious.

“Yeah, but not like _those_.”

It was true. Zack’s breasts were medium-sized bumps just right to cup in the palm of one hand, and discreetly tucked beneath his charcoal-grey vest, besides. Sephiroth’s breasts were overly generous, topped with large, pale-pink nipples, and not at all hidden from view. He’d stopped wearing anything under his coat except for the combat harness years ago, as it just left him feeling overheated. Now he wished he did, because the harness simply framed them, made them seem all the more as if they were on display, and it looked positively obscene. Plus the leather straps were rubbing uncomfortably against the undersides of his breasts, and they were proving to be quite sensitive.

Sephiroth’s eyes widened as Zack reached a hand towards one. “Zackary! What do you think you’re doing?” His voice didn’t have quite the same crisp authority he was used to, and he realised with some horror he was now a soprano.

“Exploring new… territory, sir,” Zack purred in a husky contralto that made his stomach clench – probably due to anxiety. “It’s best that we fully understand the situation, don’t you agree?”

“I fail to see how that involves you pawing my chest – ah!” A startled cry escaped Sephiroth as the hand which had been cupping his breast slid up until a nipple was caught between thumb and forefinger and _tugged_ just a little. It sent a sharp spear of sensation down to his stomach and further, the muscles in his legs clenching as he instinctively clamped them together.

It didn’t seem to discourage Zack at all, who rolled the nipple between fingertips again, the rest of his hand squeezing and kneading at flesh that was more yielding than normal. The black-haired SOLDIER watched his own actions with fascination, and looking at him Sephiroth realised that his face looked softer, somehow, a little more rounded in places. More feminine.

Zack actually looked kind of pretty.

But even though he still looked like Zack, it wasn’t the Zack he was used to, and Sephiroth clung to that, trying to grasp at some sense of how things should be. “Zack – you shouldn’t -” His protest was lost as Zack’s head darted forward, mouth latching onto the same nipple while the other one found itself under assault by wandering fingers.

“Ngh!”

The sound was completely undignified, but so were the wet, sucking sounds coming from his subordinate, and each pull of Zack’s mouth on his nipple sent sharp electric feelings to his stomach – no, not that, some place lower – and his hips wanted to move. He could feel the flesh between his legs as clearly as if someone was touching it, sensitive and aching and oddly moist, and suspected it would be even worse if somebody was.

Then Zack abandoned the breast he’d been suckling for the other one, leaving the wet nipple exposed to the cool air, while his hands slipped lower and began fumbling at Sephiroth’s pants.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Sephiroth objected weakly, and wondered if he really meant it. Because even the material rubbing against him as Zack fumbled it open felt good, and he was quite sure whatever came next was going to feel better.

Then the pants were undone enough for Zack to slip several fingers inside, and they were pressing against wet, sensitive flesh, sliding over one spot that made him bite his lip in an attempt to stop from moaning in a completely undignified matter. And Zack’s other hand was still working them down his legs, pushing them out of the way so that he was completely exposed. The fingers slid further down, then in, with an ease that surprised him. There was a sense of stretching, of fullness, but they moved in and out of him with little resistance. He rocked his hips into it, and found his breast abandoned in favour of licking and sucking at another little bump of flesh.

“Mmmnn.” Although he was trying to hold them back, embarrassing sounds of pleasure were escaping him anyway. Sephiroth couldn’t believe that a routine mission to check out a new breed of monster had somehow resulted in this: being quite literally unmanned while his second went down on his new, female genitalia with a lively degree of enthusiasm. And it was hard to work up any degree of annoyance at Zack when that felt really _good_ when he sucked just so, catching the little nub of his clitoris between his teeth in a move that was almost painful in its pleasure.

He looked up, trying to find something to focus on, and found instead Zack’s ass. It was curvier than he remembered it being, and the way he knelt between Sephiroth’s spread legs left it raised in the air. There was a movement in the fabric covering it, and he realised that Zack had a hand inside his own pants, where no doubt he had the same new features Sephiroth did. For a moment he desperately wished for his cock back, wanting to know how it would feel to plunge inside that wet heat, then Zack’s fingers slid a little deeper inside, and another nip of teeth followed by a not-so-soothing lick had him trying to curl into the warm pressure of Zack’s mouth.

He wasn’t managing to stay quiet now, but neither was Zack. He watch Zack’s hips moving, too, and imagined the other man’s – woman’s? – fingers buried deep inside himself. That thought proved too much for Sephiroth. His fingers dug furrows in the ground as his back arched, his head tilting back to let out a cry that was unmistakeably feminine. He came, his whole body clenching in spasms of pleasure, and even after it was over, odd little ripples still moved through him in slowly ebbing waves.

He blinked, chest heaving, and realised Zack had moved away.

The black-haired SOLDIER had reared back on his heels, the hand down his pants moving frantically. Sephiroth reached a hand toward him, but even as he moved Zack was arching, body shuddering in pleasure before he slumped, panting and trembling.

He was _not_ disappointed, Sephiroth told himself sternly.

“So,” Zack finally managed to ask, still breathless, “how long do you think this’ll take to wear off?” His tone was suggestive. He was, of course, grinning. It was just like Zack to find this amusing.

“Hopefully, it will do so before our ride gets here,” Sephiroth replied, and smiled a little himself when Zack’s grin slipped.


End file.
